The present invention relates to a rock drilling rig, more specifically to a rig provided with a service platform, a bolting aggregate or an injection device.
When driving tunnels one sometimes wants to drive the tunnel in two stages. This means that a tunnel section near the roof is situated farther forwards than the section at the floor. The difference in distance is then of the order of 3-4 m. A problem which then arises is to reach the upper tunnel front for loading of the drilled holes with explosive. A further problem consists therein that roof bolting is needed both adjacent the upper tunnel front and above the rear, lower, tunnel front. According to a prior art solution of this problem a service platform is mounted on rails which extend along the drill rig. In this way the service platform can reach the different positions where work is to be done. A drawback with this arrangement is that the operator must climb over the drill rig in order to reach the service platform. Another drawback is that the service platform and the carrying boom obscures the view for the operator when the service platform is not used during the drilling work. Furthermore the known arrangement means that the passability of the drill rig in narrow passages is deteriorated.
The present invention, which is defined in the subsequent claim, aims at achieving a drill rig by means of which one easily can load drilled holes in the upper tunnel front and perform rock bolting and/or injection work both at the upper tunnel front and above the lower, rear, tunnel front. This should be possible to do without the operator having to climb over the drill rig in order to reach the service platform. Furthermore the arrangement should allow the operator during drilling to follow the drill work without difficulty from the maneuvering place on the rig. Furthermore it should be possible to place the service platform in a position where it is not interfering during drilling and suitably placed for transport. Furthermore the maneuvering place should be capable of quick exit in an emergency situation when the service platform is used without the provision of a special emergency exit.